Más allá de nuestra dimensión
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Esas curiosas supersticiones lo estaban atormentando, incomodando, haciendo pensar de más. Aún así, al escuchar lo que le dijo no supo si sentirse mejor o peor.


**_N/A 1:_** _Imaginen al personaje con el rostro y anatomía del **K.O.F. XIII.**_

 ** _N/A 2:_** _Casi logro ser mano derecha del presidente que tiene la saga :v ¿A quién quiero engañar? Eso no pasará. K.O.F. y sus personajes son y serán por mucho tiempo propiedad de SNK._

* * *

Ni siquiera recordaba si había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último torneo donde Verse había sido derrotado. De todas formas, le importaba un carajo qué o quién era esa estúpida escoria, siempre catalogaba de esa manera a aquellos que no podía usar como herramienta para llegar a su objetivo, uno de sus dos objetivos en la vida. Cumpliría el que se presentase primero y entonces… sería libre.

¿Por qué motivo se encontraba así entonces? Los recuerdos que había olvidado hace ya algunos años habían invadido sus pensamientos de nuevo y eso no era normal en alguien como Iori. Era como si varios fantasmas del pasado hubieran estado ausentes por muchos años y de pronto… regresaran de la nada, pero no precisamente para atacarlo solo a él. Podía sentirlo, algo no cuadraba en la realidad; su ansiedad lo estaba obligando a destruir todo a sus alrededores, tal vez llevándolo a la locura.

Había escuchado rumores de algunos acontecimientos después de la derrota de Verse, rumores que por supuesto ignoró en su momento, no deseaba escuchar tonterías que seguramente no creería. ¿Las almas de los muertos podían regresar del más allá? ¿Los cuerpos de aquellas personas que habían fallecido por motivos especiales regresarían a la vida? ¿O era acaso que alguna otra realidad intervenía en el plano existencial debido a la reciente victoria sobre aquel ente? La verdad no quería meterse en esos asuntos tan complicados; no era que le importase siquiera. Sin embargo… dichos rumores estaban empezando a tomar cierta seriedad. Pensó que eso tenía algo que ver con su sentir.

— _Jmjmjmjmjmjm, ellos están de regreso. Harán todo lo posible para liberarme otra vez._ —una voz dentro de su cabeza se empezó a mofar de él.

—¡Tú de nuevo! ¡Sal de mí mente! —gritó, golpeando violentamente el muro de concreto.

— _Pero no puedes permitirlo, soy parte de ti, siempre lo he sido. Desde tu nacimiento yo te he acompañado a todas partes, y estaré en tus memorias… para siempre._

—Por mi honor… juro que me limpiaré del pecado que mis ancestros cometieron.

La voz no se escuchó más. El Yagami empezó a transpirar, su ritmo cardíaco subió lentamente, los dolores y calambres en su cuello comenzaron a molestarlo más de lo común. La furia lo invadió; pronto, llegaría el día de acabar con la existencia de ese idiota que le estaba causando grandes estragos, aunque tuviera que volver a unir fuerzas para acabar con él; ya después se encargaría del otro, sus planes cambiaron radicalmente. Pero mientras tanto… solo podía esperar el momento indicado.

Se encontraba muy tenso, sin saber que hacer para tranquilizarse, necesitaba escuchar con cuidado lo que en el pasado le importó una mierda. Si tenía que ver con sus supersticiones, entonces podía hacer algo para evitar esas ideas absurdas.

Tomó rápidamente su celular y marcó el único número que tenía registrado. Cada sonido dando línea lo hacían rabiar, ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto en responder?

—Kagura. —dijo, una vez el móvil fue atendido.

— _No, lo siento. Mi… mi… nombre es Kazumi._ —tartamudeó una dulce voz.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ¡¿Qué has hecho con Kagura?! —gritó colérico al escuchar la desconocida voz femenina, quizás de una joven de 16 años de edad. —Si le hiciste algo juro que te encontraré y…

— _No te preocupes… mi Obasan está bien, de hecho, ella me dejó entrar a nuestra casa._ —le interrumpió con nerviosismo.

—… … … ! _¿Nuestra casa?_ —pensó. Sintió como su sangre se empezó a helar.

— _Escucha, aún no me conoces pero… quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho; y que eres el mejor Ojiisan del mundo. Gracias por liberarnos de la maldición y si… si…_ —la joven guardó silencio. El pelirrojo pudo escuchar cómo empezó a jadear con nostalgia. — _… y si alguna vez te fallé, quiero pedirte perdón, Ojiisan. Te prometo que me voy a esforzar más en el futuro. Te amo._ —terminó de decir con voz quebrada.

En esos momentos colgaron. Iori frunció el ceño con la vista baja sin poder moverse ni un centímetro. Respiró con pesadez un par de veces, parpadeó con lentitud manteniendo aún su celular en mano y ese semblante frío que tanto lo caracterizaba. Después de unos pocos segundos, también colgó.

* * *

 _ **N/A 3:** No, mi querido Kofero, no estoy loco ni escribí esto con la intención de olvidar el proyecto. Lo que pasa es que [en verdad, verdad] no recuerdo en qué página leí que el **K.O.F. XV** iba a usar la idea de las "Dimensiones alternas"; y pues si fue o es verdad, quise aprovechar para escribir algo como esto_… _"una dimensión alterna en la real para los personajes"_ _. Prometo que buscaré esa página y la compartiré._

 _See you soon!_


End file.
